Louis (Shrek) 2 (2004)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Dreamworks Animation's 2004 CGI animated sequel film Shrek 2. Cast * Shrek (Ogre) - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Shrek (Human) - Kristoff (Frozen) * Donkey - Elliot (Open Season) * Donkey (Stallion) - Buck (Home on the Range) * Fiona (Ogre) - Peaches (Ice Age series) * Fiona (Human) - Anna (Frozen) * Puss in Boots - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Queen Lilliam - Elinor (Brave) * King Harold - King Fergus (Brave) * King Harold (Frog) - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) * Prince Charming - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Fairy Godmother - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Gingy - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) * Pinnochio - Olaf (Frozen) * The Three Blind Mice - Remy, Emile (Ratatouille) and Templeton the Rat (Charlotte's Web; 1973) * The Three Little Pigs - Pumbaa (The Lion King), Tantor (Tarzan) and Wilbur the Pig (Charlotte's Web; 1973) * The Big Bad Wolf - Chungu (The Lion Guard) * The Magic Mirror - Genie (Aladdin) * Dragon - Momma Dino (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Dronkeys - Shellie, Yokko and Eggbert (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) Other Cast * The Seven Dwarfs - Themselves (Disney) * Herald - Roger (The Swan Princess) * Tinkerbell - Herself (Disney) * Little Red Riding Hood - Herself (Simsala Grimm) * Little Mermaid - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Fancy Man - Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Fancy Boy - Curdie (The Princess and the Globin) * Three Barn Girls - Kayley (Quest For Camelot), Giselle (Enchanted) and Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Announcer - Jane Porter (Tarzan) * Hansel and Gretel - Themselves (Simsala Grimm) * Tom Thumb - Cornelius (Thumbelina; 1994) * Thumbelina - herself (1994 version) * Sleeping Beauty - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * The Two Stepsisters - Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) * Mongo the Giant Gingerbread - Goliath the Giant Pickle (VeggieTales) Gallery: Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis the Alligator as Shrek (Ogre) Kristoff frozen.png|Kristoff as Shrek (Human) Elliot Deer.jpg|Elliot as Donkey Buck strong.png|Buck the Horse as Donkey (Stallion) Peaches.jpg|Peaches (Adult) as Fiona (Ogre) Coronation_Anna.jpg|Princess Anna as Fiona (Human) Danny.jpg|Danny the Cat as Puss in Boots Queen Elinor in Brave-0.jpg|Queen Elinor as Queen Lillian King Fergus.jpg|King Fergus as King Harold Jean-Bob.jpg|Jean-Bob as King Harold (Frog) Hans in Frozen.jpg|Prince Hans as Prince Charming Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent as The Fairy Godmother Junior_from_Veggie_Tales.png|Junior Asparagus as Gingy Olaf transparent pose.png|Olaf as Pinocchio Remy_the_Rat.jpg|Remmy the Rat, Emile2.jpg|Emile Templeton the Rat.jpg|and Templeton the Rat as The Three Blind Mice Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa (Animated) Tantor-(Tarzan).jpg|Tantor the Elephant Wilbur-Screenshots-charlottes-web-38784561-1128-635.jpg|and Wilbur the Pig as Three Little Pigs Chungu the Hyena.png|Chungu the Hyena as the Big Bad Wolf Genie from Aladdin.jpg|Genie (Animated) as The Magic Mirror Momma Dino (main).png|Momma Dino as The Dragon Babydinos.png|Baby Dinos as Dronkeys The-Seven-Dwarfs-snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-6412671-800-429.jpg|The Seven Dwarfs Lord Rogers in The Swan Princess II Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Rogers as Herald Little_red_riding_hood.png|Little Red Riding Hood as Herself (Simsala Grimm) Ariel4.jpg|Ariel as Little Mermaid Naveen (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Naveen as Fancy Man Curide.png|Curdie as Fancy Boy Kayley.jpg|Kayley Giselle-0.jpg|Giselle, Mrs-belle-beauty-and-the-beast-1991-1.92.jpg|and Belle (Animated) as Three Barn Girls Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane Porter as Announcer Hansel_and_Gretel.jpg|Hansel and Gretel (Simsala Grimm Version) Prince Cornelius.jpg|Cornelious Thumbelina.jpg|Thumbelina Character disneyprincess aurora 37964038.jpeg|Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) Captain Hook.jpg|Captain Hook Anastasia and Drizella.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine as The Two Stepsisters Goliath_the_Big_Pickle.jpg|Goliath as Mongo See Also: * Louis (Shrek) (2001) (Preceded) * Louis (Shrek) the Third (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Shrek 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek 2 spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek parodies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Davidchannel Dreamworks Movies Category:Louis (Shrek) Series